


A New Ring

by Yourdarlingdiamond



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdarlingdiamond/pseuds/Yourdarlingdiamond
Summary: George proposes to Ringo.





	A New Ring

**Author's Note:**

> A modern day AU, where George is still alive.

It was a beautiful morning as George and Ringo walked hand in hand on the beach.

It was quite early, sunrise as the light of a new day crept over the ocean. 

It was 2014 and George and Ringo had been together for years now. After all they had gone though, they thought they would never make it to this point.

At one point, accepting that they will always be friends, they were okay with that. 

Those many years ago, where they had both come to the realization at just how much they needed each other. But the thought of being together was always so far away, A dream.

But that's the thing they needed each other immensely, they loved each other intensely.

George had figured that no matter how far apart they seem, they always had each other's hearts, always in each other's lives. And when the chance came for them to finally be together, they both took it.

George remembered the day, they were finally together again, the bliss George felt that day.

The light of the sun reflected on the ocean, making Ringo's eyes appeared a much brighter blue.

The younger man observed Ringo's eyes, blushing at the adorable sight. 

"What are you looking at?" Ringo asked.

"Just your eyes" George laughed.

"I should off known" Ringo laughed.

Ringo felt a little silly for not noticing the obvious, George has always had a thing for Ringo's eyes.

"I love seeing your eyes under this light, I have loved it since we first started walking on this beach" said George 

"Can you believe we have been walking this beach for the past decade?" Said Ringo

"And everytime it feels like our first walk" said George

"We were younger then, won't we?" Ringo asked.

"Indeed but we were younger 50 years ago" George laughed.

"I think I was taller then" said Ringo

"No, you have always been this height" said George

"Indeed, shorter then you and I'm older then you" Ringo laughed.

"You haven't change at all Richie, still cute as always. But I have changed, don't have a full head of locks, skin is wrinkled. I'm not so young and beautiful anymore" said George.

Ringo didn't know what to say, he just observed as George sat down on the sand. A tear came out of George's eye which he wiped away with his index finger.

Ringo couldn't believe what George had just told him. No longer young and beautiful anymore. Just how long has George been feeling this way. Ringo has known and loved this man for 50 years, they have been together for a decade now, and George has never said anything like this to him.

Ringo then sat down beside George, he wipe a tear from the younger man's eye. Moving his hand underneath his chin, Ringo lifted George's face up, gently.

Their eyes locked and Ringo lovingly traced his fingers around George's hollow cheeks and shape jawline.

"No longer young and beautiful? Your joking" said Ringo.

"But.... but... I'm not" George sniffed.

"You are beautiful" said Ringo, giving George a gentle smile.

"No, no I'm not. You don't understand" said George

"Then tell me, make me understand. What is going on in that wonderful mind of yours? Ringo asked.

"It's just for as long as I can remember, it was always about my age. My youth was all they ever talked about. And in a way I was flatter by it all. Gorgeous George, I was called. Then suddenly as the years when on, I looked at myself in the mirror and started to feel less then beautiful" said George

George started to sob uncontrollable, covering his face in his hands. He leaned to his right, falling into Ringo's arms.

"I'm sorry Richie, please hold me" said George

Ringo wrapped his arms around George, trying to calm his lover down by stoking his back. He rested his chin on George's head.

"But you are beautiful George, everything about you is" said Ringo

George then wrapped his arm around Ringo's stomach, and leaned his head closer to Ringo's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"George, I remember the times when I used to wake up in our apartment and the first thing I would see is you sleeping beside me. Running my hands though your hair and tenderly kissing your face as you would wake up. The times you would lay beneath me, with flushed cheeks and dilated eyes. That feeling I felt all those years ago, I still feel now. I wish you would understand how beautiful you have always been in my eyes" said Ringo

"You really mean all of that? Is that how you really feel about me? I'm beautiful to you" said George as he lifted up and looked at Ringo with tears in his eyes.

"You know what's also beautiful about you?" Ringo asked.

"What?" George asked.

"Your heart, your love, and talent. The way you embrace everyone you meet and how you defeated cancer. My goodness, can't you see how beautiful you really are" said Ringo 

George was at lost for words, so he placed his hands on Ringo's cheeks and brought their faces closer for a simple, tender kiss.

"You are so wonderful to me, Richie. Where would I be without you?" George asked.

"And I asked myself the same question where would I be without you. But that's the thing, I could off given up on us, all the women I could off had I chose you. Because they weren't you and you had the one thing they didn't have" said Ringo

"I know that physically I'm not young anymore but I still want to be beautiful. I don't care if the world doesn't see me as beautiful anymore, as long as you still do. That's all I need" said George

"I wish you had told me this earlier, when you first started feeling this way. I would off comforted you and melted your fears away much sooner" said Ringo

"I know I should off told you earlier, but we were both married then, it wouldn't off been appropriate" said George

"Well I'm glad you finally told me, know that if you ever need to talk about it again... if you need me to remind you just how beautiful you are" said Ringo as he kissed George's forehead.

"I would like that, for the rest of our days" said George.

"You know despite the wrinkles, you still have the same eyes" said Ringo, smiling.

"And when I look into your eyes, I still see the same boy I felt in love with at 17" said George

"When I performed with my first band and locked eyes with you from across the room. Never would off thought that you would off changed my life forever" said Ringo

"Ringo there is something I need to tell you" said George as he slowly stood up.

"What is it, Georgie?" Ringo asked.

George led him his hand and helped Ringo to his feet. George took a moment to take in the full sight of Ringo, he looked down at Ringo's jewel hand.

George felt his own hands trembling, nervous as can be but he was going to do it. Today is the day he will ask Ringo to marry him after many attempts of popping the question in the past. 

There is no doubt in George's mind that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Ringo, the one he has loved all his life.

But marriage with Ringo always seem like a dream, just a thought to yearn for, secretly in George's mind. But now that it was possible, George felt his happily ever after could be a reality. And George had plans, big plans of the life he wants to have with Ringo.

"These are new" said George as noticed two new rings on his lover's hand.

"Yeah, well thought they were rather nice and wanted to add to the collection" said Ringo.

"Their lovely, Richie" said George.

"Thanks, Georgie" said Ringo.

"You know the day you left the apartment and I was so broken hearted. John and Paul came over to comfort me, I remembering saying to them, that if was allow and accepted, you would off been wearing my ring" said George

"George, what are you saying?" Ringo asked.

"Sorry I don't mean to bring up past memories like that" said George.

"No it's fine" said Ringo

George smiled at Ringo sweetly, his cheeks blushing. Bringing his trembling hands into Ringo's hands.

"Richie" said George as he kneeled down on one knee.

"Oh my" Ringo gasped.

"How about another ring for the collection?" George asked.

Ringo's eyes started to filled with tears as George let go off his hands, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

"George is this what I think it is?" Ringo asked.

George opened the box, revealing a gold ring inside. Ringo looked down at George with tears in his eyes, George felt as if he couldn't talk. His heart caught in his throat, he couldn't believe he has finally done it. The moment couldn't be more perfect, alone on their favourite beach, the one they have been walking on for the past decade. 

"I love you Richard, yesterday, today, tomorrow and for the rest of our days. I want you to be my husband" said George.

George needed to stop for a moment to take in the full view of Ringo, choked up with emotion as he was.

"Will you marry me?" George asked.

"Yes... yes... yes" said Ringo, breathlessly.

"You will?" George asked.

"Yes I would love nothing more then to be your husband" said Ringo.

George stood up, taking the ring out of the box. He locked eyes with Ringo before looking down and sliding the ring onto Ringo's finger. 

A satisfied smile appeared on George's face as the ring moved onto Ringo's finger with ease, it was a perfect fit.

George then grabbed Ringo by his waist, bringing him closer to a kiss.

"I love you so much" said Ringo as he pull away from the kiss.

"I love you too" said George

"We're getting married" said Ringo, happily.

"I know, I know" said George, tearfully.

They stayed on the beach for a little longer then usual that morning before walking home hand in hand for breakfast.

As they were walking home, George couldn't stop the big grin he had on his face. Thinking back to how Ringo told him that he was beautiful in his eyes, and how they exchange their declarations of love.

Not that they haven't told each other many times before how much they loved each other but today it just felt more special.

George knew it was going to be even better when they finally cement their relationship and say I love you as a married couple.

Now sitting in their home, George started to make breakfast and coffee, while Ringo sat on the couch admiring his engagement ring.

He chuckle to himself at the thought that this was his new favourite ring, forever now.

Ringo took it off to observed all it's details, he didn't have a chance to do so earlier due to his excitement.

He noticed that there were two diamonds and on the inside of the ring, he noticed a message but he couldn't understand what it meant.

"George what does this mean?" Ringo asked.

"It's the Hindi word for love" said George, smiling.

"It's beautiful" said Ringo.

"George, I never thought this day would ever come" said Ringo.

"I know, me too" said George.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together" said Ringo.

"I have big plans for us" said George

"You do?" Ringo asked.

"Like moving into a new home, continuing to write music together and maybe just maybe, we could have a family of our own" said George as he placed his hand on Ringo's hand.

"I don't think that is possible, George" said Ringo.

"What a family?" George asked.

"Wait, you mean building a garden together" Ringo asked.

"Well there's that, we are always going to garden because I know how much you love it" said George as he playfully poke Ringo.

"I love it, only when I'm doing it with you" said Ringo.

"But no, I was referring to the pitter-patter of small footsteps" said George.

Ringo blushed at that and awkwardly laughed.

"That's still not possible" said Ringo.

"You are such a git" said George.

They both laughed at that.

"I was thinking if you want to adopt with me" said George.

Ringo then brought George onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"I know what you meant, I was just playing with you. I would love to have a family with you, the thought off it brings me great happiness" said Ringo.

"Can you just imagine it. Our house filled with children's voices, gardening and playing music with them" said George as he looked down and smiled.

"I know that we are both in our 70s now but I don't think we should let age stop us from having what we want" said Ringo.

"We should off had these things years ago but it's in the past and we can't change that. But I know that more then anything, I want everyone to know just how much we love each other. I want to share our happiness with everyone, I know some may reject to our union but that doesn't matter. I just don't want to hide our love just because we are older" said George.

"I feel the same way" said Ringo as he placed a simple kiss on George's lips.

"So a big wedding where everyone is invited" said Ringo.

"Yes I want everyone to know just how much I have always admire and love you" said George.

There was silence between the two, as they stare into each other's eyes before going in for a long kiss.

"Say those words again" said Ringo as he gave George the ring.

George then stood up before getting down on one knee again, Ringo had the biggest smile on his face.

"I, George Harrison ask you Richard Starkey to be my husband" he said.

"Yes, I will be your husband" said Ringo.

George slided the ring onto Ringo's finger once again, the sun reflected on it, causing the diamonds to shine.

George gently held onto Ringo's hands, bringing their aging hands to his face before kissing and caressing Ringo's hands.

"I must say that despite the wrinkles, your still the cutest man I have ever laid my eyes on" said George.

"And you are still young and beautiful" said Ringo.

Ringo then reached his hands out to George as they both laid on the couch. Ringo wrapped his arms around George's lanky body, whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

"Now this is nice" said George.

"To think we will be doing this for the rest of our lives as a married couple" said Ringo.

George then turned over to look Ringo in the eyes. He gave him a kiss and gently rubbed his nose against Ringo's nose, he loved doing that.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with you" said George.

After some time, Ringo ended up falling asleep. George interlock his fingers with Ringo's fingers. Looking down and smiling at the engagement ring, he never thought this would ever be possible for them. 

But it is and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together, playing their instruments until the day they died.


End file.
